Do Not Disturb
by msmoon88
Summary: Just a little fic based on the sneak peeks from 2x24, what if Jess' dad hadn't shown up and Nick actually got the chance to bring Jess breakfast. More chapters coming up!


Do not disturb

Just a little fic based on the sneak peeks from 2x24, what if Jess' dad hadn't shown up and Nick actually got the chance to bring Jess breakfast.

This is just a little drabble that I came up with. M-rated for a reason, It's smut, English is not my first language so bear with me.

"I got an idea, stay right here okay?, stay right here"

"Ok" Jess mumbled.

As Nick stepped out of the bed she appreciated the view, she still couldn't quite grasp what had happened last night, they had sex. And it had been mind blowing, all the fantasies she had, all the ideas of how it might have been were all ready to be thrown out of the window after last night. Nick Miller sure knew how to use his body, his hands, his tongue.. ooh his tongue.

She heard Nick rumbling around in the kitchen, a muffled "shit" and a "fuck fuck fuck" ensued.

"Nick, everything okay out there?" Jess yelled towards the closed door.

"Yeah everything is peachy fine, stay in there Jess I'll be right back!" Nick yelled back with somewhat of a strained voice.

Jess laid her head back on Nick's pillow and looked around his room for a bit, she liked his bed, it was comfortable and it was soft, she liked it mostly when Nick was in it too though.

Minutes later Nick walked in with a tray and a big smile on his face.

"You made me breakfast Miller?" Jess beamed.

"Yeah, I thought you might be hungry after all that exercise" he added an exaggerated wink to that and walked over to Jess sitting down on the bed and putting the tray on her lap.

Jess was pleasantly surprised. Nick had never seemed like the type of guy to bring a girl breakfast to bed. But then again she got to know a lot of parts of Nick she didn't even know existed. She took a bite from the piece of pie he brought her, the pie she had made a day ago.

Nick kept looking at her with a beaming smile on his face.

"You better eat it all Jessica, you will need it." he said in a husky voice before wiggling his eyebrows, causing Jess to burst out in a laughing fit which didn't go very well with the piece of pie she just put in her mouth and tried to swallow. Jess started coughing and it seemed like she was suffocating, Nick quickly moved behind her and patted her hard on the back a few times. After a few pats Jess spit out the piece of pie.

"You okay Jess?"

"Yes, just don't ever say things like that again when I have something in my mouth" she spat. And when she saw the smug look on Nick's face she realized the double meaning of that sentence.

"I meant pie Nick, pie!"

Nick chuckled and started making circle patterns with his finger on Jess' back. He felt Jess relax and he softly kissed her shoulder. What was it with this man and shoulders, he certainly seemed to like hers. He moved from her shoulders to her neck and started to kiss her there. Jess let out a deep content sigh and she moved her head a bit so Nick had better access to her neck. He softly started to rub her arms and Jess leaned back into him.

"Hmmm Nick" she sighed. He felt her body immediately relax at his touches and he decided to go a little bolder. He slowly moved his hands to her breasts and he started caressing them. Jess felt Nick changing position behind her, he put his legs on either side of her so now she was sitting in between his legs. She moved back a little more so now her back was laying against his chest. His t-shirt felt soft against her back. She turned her head so she was able to kiss Nick. He immediately reciprocated her kiss passionately. She could feel his erection against her ass but decided she wasn't close enough so she moved back a little more. Nick growled at the increased contact between their bodies and he pinched her nipple causing Jess to let out a little moan into his mouth. "Jess.. you're... driving... me... crazy" Nick rasped while grinding his hard cock against Jess' ass with every word to emphasize it.

"Nick, shit that feels good" Jess moaned.


End file.
